


Heavenly

by cloudychloeee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudychloeee/pseuds/cloudychloeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige watches everyone from the heavens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold

I’m Kato Shigeaki and just last week, December 16, 2009, I was murdered. I’m in heaven, you see. They still haven’t found my body. It’s in a bag near my apartment, mine and Ryo’s apartment, we share. Where’s the murderer, you ask? Gone. Lost. Never to be found. He immediately went to a person who makes fake IDs, passports and stuff. He changed his name. No traces of my murderer. From Nakashima Rey to Hirano Tsubasa, he changed. They became smart, those murderers and kidnappers. But enough about my murderer, still lost in the amount of money he got from my wallet, that’s for my tuition, by the way.

What I am more concerned about is NEWS. I’m already reported as lost and in a few hours, they will find my body, stinking because it’s been there in the bag for almost a week now. It’s December 21 now. How would everyone react? My parents? Ryo? Koyama? Yamapi, Massu, Tegoshi? The fans? How will ther all react? I can see the headline now: “Johnny’s Idol Kato Shigeaki, Robbed and Murdered in an Alley in Shibuya Late at Night?”

What does heaven look like? I can create my own heaven. I have a house here. My own set of cameras, gardens, my own gazebo, my own cat, one that looks a lot like Wagahai, and many things that I wanted. But the things most want, I can’t have, Ryo, my family, LIFE. I made friends here in heaven. I have my own heaven but it intersects those other heaven, making me know other people. My heavenly adviser, Mika, died of a car accident, she’s a very pretty girl, aged 17. She’s been here for 10 years. So she’s my sempai. She tells me a lot of things that I should know about heaven and earth. And one more thing, I can see the spirits when they leave the body, I watch it sometimes, the spirits twirling in mid-air while leaving the body. And before I forget, I can watch people, switch from my parents, to NEWS, to my university friends, to Johnny-san, to my murderer, and to random fangirls, I can see just about anyone.


	2. Goodbye

My body was found exactly 5 days and 10 hours after I got murdered. It’s almost in a rotten state, stinking and being eaten by worms. It’s a sight I don’t want anyone to see. The police got a call from a passer-by that there is a bag with a suspicious and smelly outlook. Once the police identified the body as Idol Kato Shigeaki, they cleaned the body and made it as presentable as possible. They then called my parents, who in turn called Ryo, who called NEWS. They all decided to meet at the lobby of the funeral home. My parents went in to formally identify my body, making my mother break down in a fit of tears and my father to bravely nod his head to the detective then turn his back on my body because of hurt, hiding his tears from the world, from my mother, from the detectives. NEWS sat outside, waiting, praying that it’s not me. All their praying ceased when they saw my parents come out of the room, frazzled and seemingly in a state of trance. My parents then slumped on the seat in the waiting room, my mother, silently sobbing now, on my father’s shoulder.

“You can see him, say goodbye privately, before announcing this to the world.” The sentence my father uttered literally broke Ryo apart. I heard his heart cracking and his knees give out. Koyama, Massu, and Tegoshi broke out on fits of crying. Yamashita-kun stood there, his mind blank, staring out into nothing. This went on for about 15 minutes before the detective entered the room, a sad expression on his face.

“If you want, we can inform the Jimusho in an hour.”

“No”, Ryo said, “Tell them tomorrow. Today is for his family and close friends. We don’t want the public to know it yet.” Prompting nods from my parents and other member.

Ryo then stood and walked inside the room where my body is in. I can feel sadness take over his body. I can feel every fibre of self control he has left breaking, releasing a dam of tears, never before seen by others.  I want to reach out, touch his face. I’m in front of him now, seemingly alive, not being seen. _‘Ryo, I’m here. I’m alive. Can’t you see me?’_ I wanted to tell him these things. But I know all this is in vain. I’m dead. I was killed. And this moment is the first time I felt hatred toward my murderer. This moment when I can’t touch Ryo, this moment that I can’t touch him, hold him, whisper comforting words. How can I comfort him, when I’m the reason he’s crying like this? He touches my face now.

“Shige, come back to me. I can’t live without you. I miss you. I love you.” And with these three words I love hearing from his mouth, he kissed my lips. There’s a feeling of finality, a feeling of goodbye in his kiss that I want to kiss him and tell him,

 _‘Ryo, I’m here!’_ But to no avail, I can’t even touch him now. I try reaching out again, but I can’t touch him. He stood up, gave one last kiss on my forehead, squeezed my hand one last time then let go, giving my body one last glance before leaving the room.

Koyama comes in next, eyes puffy from crying. He stops, stares at the space I am standing in.

“Shige” I heard him say. I look at him.

“Shige, is that you?” He can see me? I say,

 _‘You can see me?’_ He nods. I wanted to jump with joy. I reach out and utter,

  _‘Koyama, I’m dead. Ryo didn’t see me. Tell him I love him. I was reaching out to him but I couldn’t touch him. I was talking to him. He didn’t hear me. Tell everyone I love them. Tell my parents that I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stay until they died. Tell the fans that I am happy. I’ll try to be happy, Koyama. I know it’s going to be hard, but try to be happy too. Thank you for being my bestfriend. Thank NEWS for being a great band and being great friends.’_

Koyama reached out but I suddenly disappeared. He couldn’t believe what he saw and heard. He’s crying, typical Koyama. But I’m glad that I’m able to say the words I wanted to say. He touched my face, my hand, my hair and wished that I’m still alive, that this is all a dream, that he just didn’t see me and that I didn’t tell him those words. But that’s just wishful thinking on his part. Having talked to me, or rather, heard me talk, almost transparent, angelic, and full of life was a better blessing than seeing my body, dead, un-breathing, and empty. He left the room, feeling oddly light.

The next one who came in was Yamashita-kun. He spoke no words. He just touched my face, my hands, seemingly memorizing all the creases, all my features, before letting me go. Instead of talking, he thought, his mind full of memories, of NEWS, of me and him, our drinking nights, late-night talks, and just NEWS being crazy. It’s the memories that count, he says. **‘I’ll keep you in my memories, Shige.’** That’s what he thinks. And I’m grateful for that. He left the room with puffier eyes and with a lasting memory.

Tegoshi and Massu came in together. They need each other for strength, they think. I also think so. They are very fragile inside. Despite the strong face of Massu and Tegoshi’s strong outlook in life, they are still very fragile. They went to either side of the table. Tegoshi immediately touching my face, and Massu immediately held my hand.

“Shige, why did you leave now? When we are on our way to the top? When we are all getting along?” Tegoshi said these strong and seemingly overwhelming words but inside, he’s hurting, deeply. Massu says nothing, but think that he won’t have a shopping companion anymore, that NEWS will be nothing without me. These words make my heart swell with joy and at the same time makes me want to return time and avoid that fateful alley in Shibuya. With these thoughts, they left the room. There’s silence, mourning, and all the members’ heavy words hung suspended in the air.

And with that atmosphere, I left their presence, back to my heaven, stroking Wagahai, lying in my king-sized bed and thinking how my death will affect these people.


	3. The Heaven

I’m in heaven, but it feels like I’m still in Purgatory. Yes, there is peace in my heaven but I always have this feeling that I am lacking. Lacking what, I don’t know. I have had this feeling since entering heaven a week ago. Maybe I should watch Earth again. Oh, there’s that girl. I brushed past her when I was travelling toward heaven. I just grazed her arm and I know she felt it too because she visibly shivered. Mika told me there are moments before entering heaven that makes us feel human but not-human. I guess I don’t make sense. After we leave our body behind, there is a transition phase. A phase between life and death. People cannot see us but when we touch them, they can feel us, cold and dead. In the land of the dead, as I liked to call this place, we still have to master our “powers”. In time, I may be able to show myself to people I know, make them feel that I am beside them and all those crap. I still don’t know how to do that. And I would like to keep it that way, I don’t want to freak out my family and friends by suddenly appearing beside them.

As I said earlier, the people inhabiting the entirety of heaven has overlapping heavens, that’s why we can interact with each other. The other day, I saw my grandparents in the local grocery store. Yes, we eat, thank you very much. We eat food we have on Earth. Last night I just ate gyoza because Massu became hungry and started thinking about gyoza. Back to my grandparents, they were so surprised to see me. They haven’t been watching the Earth lately, that’s why they didn’t know I died. They brought me to their house, a huge Japanese-style mansion and there, a tornado of tears exploded. My grandmother expressed her feelings very well.

“What happened, Shigeaki?” My grandmother asked that question when she was done crying.

_‘I was robbed then murdered.’_ I answered the question truthfully. There’s no use in lying, she won’t die again of heart attack.

“What? Who? How?” A barrage of one-word-questions attacked me.

_‘Yes, Obaachan, murdered. It was a random person. I happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I fought back, that’s why I was stabbed in the heart. I was carrying my tuition fee for the semester so I fought with all my might.’_

“You shouldn’t have fought.”

_‘I wanted to. I needed to.’_ She hugged me by then.

“I should probably say that I’m not happy to see you but I am happy.”

_‘I’m happy too, Obaachan.’_

“How are your parents?” My grandfather was the one who asked this question.

_‘They have support. NEWS is with them. The public will find out tomorrow so they’re all in the funeral home now.’_

“Oh, Shigeaki. I’m glad you have good friends. Wait, what about a girlfriend?” *Sigh* My grandma, the ever gossip-hungry person.

_‘I don’t have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend.’_ They went silent with my statement.

“How is he coping?” I was surprised when my grandfather asked this question.

_‘Not as well. He hasn’t eaten. When he saw my body, he broke down, like I’ve never seen before.’_

_‘I should go now. I still have to feed Wagahai.’_ I suddenly stood up. _‘I’ll visit you soon.’_ We said goodbyes, hugged and promised to come back again.

I walk around my heaven and see everything I imagined. I have my own cat, Wagahai. Luckily, I didn’t bring with me my allergy to cats. There’s a beautiful garden that I always dreamed of, inside my Japanese-style house, there’s a library that’s full of books I’ve always wanted to read. Again, the feeling of something lacking takes over. I’m not the usual angsty type of person but I have my moments. STOOOP! Shige, stop thinking. Goodness gracious, now I’m talking to myself. Maybe watching Earth will refresh me. So I sit at my gazebo, my now-normal place to watch the land of the living. Below, I see Ryo, wallowing, I get up, and stand beside him. Now I realize that there is a blurry line between the land of the living and the land of the dead. I can easily go down, and be with them. Like, I am living among them but also apart from them. Does this make sense? I feel his sadness, grief, anger, and loneliness. Suddenly, he spoke.

“Shige, do you know my greatest fear?”

_‘For us to break up?’_  I answer, hoping against hope that he would hear me.

But again, in vain, he didn’t. “I am afraid of you dying before me. I’m afraid of growing old alone. I’m afraid of being without you.” My heart breaks at this. His greatest fear is realized. I now stand beside him, dead, never to come alive again.


	4. The Public and The Lover

Morning has arrived; they all haven’t slept a wink. It’s understandable, they dread today, the day everyone will know about my death. Aside from my family and NEWS, they only people who know are the detectives and one worker from the funeral home. They understand, of course, that my parents and NEWS would like some privacy and time before informing the public, even the Jimusho about this. They still sit still in the waiting room in the funeral home and I’m with them. I’m imagining holding Ryo’s hand when in reality I’m still trying to grasp it.

“I’m getting food for everyone. I’m sure we will need all the energy we can get for today.” To say I am shocked is an understatement. Tegoshi, the self-centered member of NEWS, getting everyone food? Just out of curiosity, since I am naturally a curious being, I followed him. When we got to a sure distance, Tegoshi spoke up.

“You’re watching us, ne, Shige?” Is he talking to me? “I saw you trying to hold Ryo-tan’s hands a while ago.” So he is talking to me.

 _‘Tegoshi, you can see me?’_ Great, Shige, that was a stupid question, and they even call you a prodigy. “Yeah.” Came a short reply. _‘I’ve been trying to make Ryo see me. But only you and Koyama saw me. Why?’_ I’m getting frustrated.

“I should really get some food.” He must be getting scared. Who wouldn’t be, when you see your dead bandmate in front of you, ranting like nothing has changed?

 _‘Tegoshi.’_ I called, he stopped. _‘I’m sorry. Don’t be scared. I’ll keep watching over you guys, okay?’_ He nods, then smiles.

Contrary to popular belief, Tegoshi can be a little ball of sunshine too, not as big as Massu, no puns intended. He smiles at seemingly random times, whether serious or just plain random, that smile brings happiness to my heart.

 _‘Thank you for everything. Take care of everyone, okay?’_ I said before disappearing, leaving Tegoshi, NEWS’s baby, sobbing silently.

He came back to the waiting room with gyoza, rice and hot coffee for everyone. They: Tegoshi, Massu, and Koyama, forced everyone to eat, saying I would want them to eat properly. That prompts Ryo to shovel food down his throat. *Sigh* At least he’s eating. I can feel my parents feel gratefulness toward NEWS. My mother suddenly spoke up. I know what’s coming.

“My son is lucky he has friends like you. And I know that wherever he is now, he is happy, and he is watching over us. Shigeaki, if you hear me, I want to feel you here.” I guess I have no choice. I want to reassure them. I make myself touch, graze my parents’ faces and arms, to make them feel me.

“You are here.” Ryo looks up at that. ‘I love you, Shigeaki. We will miss you very much.”

 _‘I’ll miss you too. I love you.’_ I whispered these words to my parents before going back to heaven. We all know what’s to come.

The news breaks that I’m dead by midday and all media personnel wants an interview with NEWS, my parents or the detectives. I’m standing in the middle of Shibuya now, near the place where I was murdered. There’s a big screen in front of me, reporting my death. It’s utter chaos from there. A girl in front of me suddenly burst into tears. I guess she’s a fan. After her, about 10 more girls burst into tears. I have this much fans? I’m baffled. I guess I’m not to unpopular, huh? The screen is now showing the other members. They’re holding a press conference now. The remaining members of NEWS is occupying the seats on stage but almost all Johnny’s groups are in the room, standing at the back and at the sides. I transport myself to the room. There are a lot of people. I decide to go back to my heaven for now. The press conference will last about 3 hours. I’ll take a nap first to regenerate my energy. Yes, we still need energy to go through the day, thank you very much. It’s like living on Earth, but not on Earth. I’m not making sense again. DARN!

I woke up and immediately hear breaking of glass. I look down and see Ryo. He’s breaking the plates and glasses in our apartment. I hurriedly stood beside him and tried to stop him. What I was expecting is I go through his form again, but this time I am able to touch him. He stopped too, frozen, suddenly feeling cold. I stopped too, not expecting this feeling to overwhelm me. I touched him, not graze, but touch. He then turned his head to look at me and what I saw in his eyes broke my heart to a million pieces. Hopelessness, despair, grief, loneliness, and all those emotions mixed together. I touch his face.

“Shige? Is that you?” He says, also reaching out his hand. “You’re cold.” He said.

 _‘Of course I’m cold, stupid. I’m dead, remember?’_ He froze upon remembering.

“You left me.”

_‘I never left you, Ryo. I still continued to watch you.’_

“Who killed you? I’ll hunt him down and kill him too.”

 _‘It’s no use. He’s gone now. What you need is sleep.’_ Leaving the chaos called out living room, I drag him to our bedroom.

“I don’t want to sleep.”

_‘And why not?’_

“I’m afraid that if I sleep, you won’t be here anymore.” I felt something melt inside me as he said those words, looking at me with the most loving eyes.

 _‘Ryo, listen to me. I’ll always be here, with you, in here.’_ I point to his heart. _‘Even if I’m not physically here, always remember that I will be watching, forever.’_  And as I said those words, I kiss his lips and tried to stay visible until he falls asleep.

_‘I love you, always and forever.’_

I leave our shared apartment and walk around. Everywhere, the talk is about the murdered idol, the broken group and all those crap. I transported to the Jimusho to look around. What I see is beyond my comprehension. The once happy place, full of Juniors running around, giving looks of respect to sempais, is now an almost ghost town. Yes, there are people walking around, but I can see sadness, feel sadness lurking every corner of the building. Even Johnny-san’s office is quiet. I decide to walk around Tokyo and can feel, almost feel the grief and mourning enveloping the teenagers. Even older people are weary because it could have been them, it could have been their children, grandchildren, nephews, nieces, and cousins, who was murdered in that dark alley in Shibuya. As I go back to heaven, I can feel the sadness settling itself in my heart, they finally know.


	5. The Murderer

What’s the best way to murder a person? I remembered this question suddenly. An answer immediately popped in my head. By icicle. Why? The murder weapon melts, leaving no trace of evidence. I know, that’s gruesome, but true. It’s the perfect murder! But then it occurred to me that the answer came to me so naturally, it’s weird. My professor asked this question in my Criminal Law class. Whenever we answered, he will immediately shoot it down with a way to get evidence. At the end of the class, he didn’t tell us, he said we should figure it out and if we ever find out, we should tell him. I suspect he does not know the answer himself. Huh, why didn’t it occur to me before? Maybe because I’m dead now, murdered as a matter of fact.

My train of thought is interrupted by an unfamiliar laugh. I look down and see him, my murderer. He’s living a wonderful life now. He has an apartment he bought with my money and a good job that will pay the bills. He’s happy, no regrets, no guilt. He had done what he did to me to many others. All of which became cold cases. I guess mine will also remain a cold case. Even with those thoughts, I still decide to follow him. He won’t kill tonight. I feel his heart, it’s cold, empty, and it has a hole, a large, gaping hole. Not literally but hypothetically. He has this hole inside his heart, he feels empty, and maybe that’s why he kills people so easily. I wonder if I can also read people’s minds.

I immediately went to my heavenly adviser, Mika, for help. _‘Can we read minds?’_ She laughs at this. ‘That’d be quite impossible, Shige.’ I open my mouth to speak.

_‘But, we can feel emotions!’_ She also laughs at my statement.

‘Human beings have a natural ability to feel emotions. This ability is heightened when we die and go to heaven.’ So that’s why. ‘Why? Did you want to read someone’s mind?’

_‘Yeah. My murderer’s. His heart is like a gaping hole. I can only feel emptiness and loneliness emitting from him.’_

Her face softens. ‘Remember, people always have reasons of doing something. It may come from a recent experience or from a childhood experience.’ Wise words by the wise woman, errr, girl.

_‘I guess I have to find out, ne?’_ As I said that, I transported to where he is. What’s his real name? What made him like this? I want to know everything about him.

What better way to know a person than entering his living quarters? I explore the apartment he bought with my money. There’s a piece of paper left on the floor. I pick it up and open it.

It’s a diary entry

_Entry#30: December 16, 2009_

_My heart is cold, full of hatred. I’m controlled not by my own mind and body, but by forces outside, forces far stronger that even I couldn't resist it, forces that would tell me to do this and that and I’ll willingly obey._

I look around his apartment for the source of this entry and found his diary. I reach for it but stops halfway. I shouldn’t be doing this. But I’m dead, he’s my murderer, I have a right to know. With these thoughts, I get a hold of his diary and start reading.

_Entry#1: December 16, 1969_

_I’m alone in this world now._

_My parents were murdered in front of me._

_I swear on my life, I will get revenge._

_Entry#20: December 16, 1999_

_I killed my parents’ murderer today and I feel great._

_So this is how revenge feels like._

_Entry#21: December 16, 2000_

_I killed another today._

_I also have money for Christmas._

_I may buy some toys for the orphanage._

_Entry#22: December 16, 2001_

_This is becoming a habit of mine._

_Kill on the day my parents were murdered._

_Entry#23: December 16, 2002_

_I can’t stop. This is becoming an addiction._

_But I can’t turn myself in._

_Entry#24: December 16, 2003_

_I killed a random girl in the alley._

_She thought I was going to rape her._

_Stupid girl._

_Entry#25: December 16, 2004_

_I need to curb this addiction._

_Entry#26: December 16, 2005_

_I don’t want to continue doing this._

_Entry#27: December 16, 2006_

_I want to stop but it’s like someone’s controlling me._

_Entry#28: December 16, 2007_

_I was able to control myself today._

_Entry#29: December 16, 2008_

_I didn’t kill again today. I’m improving._

 

My blood grew cold after reading the entries. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I was his first victim in 3 years. I feel anger and regret. He was trying to control himself but failed this year, resulting to my death.


	6. The Beautiful Winter Murder

I wanted a beautiful death, peaceful and quiet. I wanted to die of old age. I wanted to die with someone I love beside me. Those thoughts are just wishful thinking now. They can never come true, now and forever. Those thoughts ended when I was murdered on a cold, winter night. It was far from the peaceful and quiet death I wanted. Instead, I experienced struggled, fought, and fought, until the last of my breath and my soul left my body. Yes, it was far from a beautiful death, but I am happy nonetheless. I fought my hardest and I’m just glad that no one I love witnessed it. Now, it’s time to move on.

 

Spring passed, people moved on, a new beginning. I can see and feel everyone moving on after my death. NEWS continued activities with 5 members, thank the heavens for that. People started to move on and put my death behind. It’s something I’m both happy and sad about. Sad because they are starting to forget about me, happy because they can finally start anew. My parents are starting to move on. Yes, they still think about me almost every night but those thoughts are good, memories they will treasure forever.

 

I rarely visit them now. I made new friends, spent lost time with unmet relatives and did all the things I couldn’t do in Earth. I found a fan in the heavens. We crossed paths in a park near my home and she squealed and pointed at me. At first, I was puzzled. Who wouldn’t be? Then she explained things to me and I finally learned that she was in a car accident early this year. We became friends, she squealed again when she learned that I was dating Nishikido Ryo.

 

“So those crazy fangirls’ imaginations are kind of accurate too.” She said.

 

“They imagine us like that? Because of the fanservice?” I asked her.

 

“Yup. Because of that.” She answered.

 

Our conversations never end there. We always have something in common and we found comfort in each other. She’s my second bestfriend here in heaven. My first is Mika.

 

I started watching my murderer again at December 16, 2010, the day his parents were killed. He long ago admitted to himself that he could not stop, that he would continue killing until the end of time. So I decided to watch. He’s in Okinawa. He found a victim in the outskirts of a town. A young girl, aged 20, a rebel. He brought her to a hidden cave and talked to her.

 

“Where do you live?” He asked her.

 

“Why do you care?” She asked back.

 

“I want to talk.” He answered.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you. It’s cold out there but if you’re just going to blab like that the whole time, I’m leaving.” She said in an angsty kind of voice.

 

“Wait.” No use. She already left. Disappointment filled him yet again.

 

He started to move toward the town to find another victim when he heard a crack from the ceiling of the cave. He looked up in time to see a pointed icicle falling to him. It hit him straight to the chest and he dropped, dead. A beautiful winter murder for a beautiful murderer. I left him there, hoping that someone will find him in the morning.

 

I went to where Ryo is right now, in the Johnny’s Building, practicing for Countdown. It’s bustling everywhere but NEWS is quiet, keeping to themselves in their dressing room. It’s the day I died, that’s what the police told them. They are praying, hoping that my murderer is caught and also hoping that I am happy where I am now. By that time, I already learned how to control my abilities. I made sure that the door is locked. It’s not, so I locked it. They all turned to the door and found me there, looking sheepish and embarrassed. Yamapi spoke first.

 

“Shige?” He asked.

 

 _‘Hi guys, it’s been a long time.’_ I said, still embarrassed.

 

Ryo started walking towards me. When he is standing in front of me, he reached out his hand and touched my face.

 

“You’re cold.” He stated.

 

_‘I wanted to tell you that my murderer is already dead. He died minutes ago.’_

 

They stayed quiet so I decided to talk.

 

_‘I want to tell you guys that I’m happy. I’m with my grandparents and my other dead relatives. I made friends in heaven. Don’t worry about me, okay. Do your best in the countdown and try to move on. It’s been a year already. Thank you for always thinking about me, for never forgetting me. Thank you for the memories we shared with each other. Koyama, Tegoshi, sorry for scaring you that night at the funeral home. Yamapi, Massu, thank you for being there, your mere presence is enough. Thank you for supporting my parents. Ryo, move on, fall in love. I will wait for you in heaven. We will see each other in heaven. I will still continue to watch over you.’_

 

And with the final sentence, I disappeared.


	7. Epilogue

60 years passed, 60 long and agonizing year after Shige’s death. NEWS waited for 60 years before they finally got to see Shige.

 

**_Shige_ **

 

It’s been a slow day. I stopped watching Earth 20 years after my death. They’re all happy; they’re all married, except for Ryo. We really are meant to be, until death. Just that I died earlier. He’s happy, in a general kind of way. Like him, I am not truly happy. Yes, I’ve been reunited with my parents 30 years ago. It’s been a tearful reunion and now, they are living in their own heaven. I’m very happy for them. I can only wish I can be as happy as them.

 

Time passed so quickly. While watching people, I realized that time can never be enough. Time with family, friends and lover can never be enough. It’s an unending cycle of regrets that I hear from people, from souls. I never once regretted dying because it’s no use crying over spilled milk.  _“I should have. What if I had? I wanted to.”_  These are normal phrases that I hear from dead people.

 

I just wish I would see everyone soon.

 

**_Ryo_ **

 

Where am I? I just died a while ago. Where is this? Heaven? Hell? Maybe Shige is here. Fuck, I think I’m lost. I would try walking around.  _Sigh_. I wish I have a cigarette now. Wait. I look down to my hands and I see a cigarette. Cool. I can wish for stuff? It’s blank space anyway.  _I wish for a mansion._  Then a mansion appeared in front of me. Whoa. Now that’s cool.  _I wish I can see Shige._  Then a house, small, cozy and warm, appeared in front of me. There’s a gazebo in front of the house and a guy sitting.  _Shige._

 

“Shige!!!” I called out.

 

The guy turned around and I saw the love of my life, the reason I lived through 60 years of hell, and the one I have been waiting to see all my living life. Right there, looking at me with stunned eyes, shining brightly just as I remembered 60 years ago. He stood up and started to walk toward me. When he’s in front of me, he touched my face.

 

“You look the same.” He said. Wait, what? The first time we see each other in 60 years and he told me I looked the same?

 

“Why are you telling me that? You’re supposed to give me a welcome kiss or something!” I yelled at him. How dare he not welcome the Sexy Osaka Man in heaven properly!

 

“It’s just that I expected you to look older. I’m not complaining anyway.” Then he proceeded to kiss me, on the lips, softly at first then it turned passionate. It’s a kiss telling me how he missed me, how he still loves me after all this time. And I responded with as much fervor. I really did miss him.

 

We broke away for air and he looked me straight in the eyes.

 

“Welcome to heaven. I can be your heavenly adviser. I have been here for 60 years.” He told me.

 

“Heavenly Adviser?” I asked him.

 

He was about to answer me when 2 girls called his name. He has a girlfriend? I looked at Shige and he is smiling, like those 2 girls. When they reached us, one girl stared and one girl looked at me with questioning eyes. I just pulled Shige closer.

 

“He’s your boyfriend? The one you’ve been watching, thinking of, and just about long for?” The girl who looked about 17 asked Shige. If she knows, then I don’t have to worry.

 

“Yeah, he is. Ryo, this is Mika, my heavenly adviser. And this is Sara, a friend. She’s a fangirl, actually. Both of them died of a car accident. Mika is 17 and Sara is 20. Mika came to heaven 10 years prior to me and Sara came a year after me. And girls, this is Nishikido Ryo, my boyfriend from Earth.” He introduced us. I nod in acknowledgement.

 

“We have to go home. Me and him have so much to talk about. I will see you tomorrow. Okay?” Shige told them. We have to go home?

 

Before I knew it, he’s dragging me to the small, cozy and warm house. He looked at the mansion and the mansion disappeared. I tried to tell him that he couldn’t wish for it away. It’s my house.

 

“You’ll live with me from now on. Is that alright with you?” He asked me.

 

I am stunned. Shige is the first one to ask. In Earth, when I asked him to move in with me, he was very hesitant. And now, he is the one who asked me.

 

“Yes. Very much okay.” I am smiling now.

 

“We’ll be fine now. I’m now truly happy.” He hugged me tight and I can feel happiness emanating from him. I feel the same. And I hugged him closer. This is the first time in 60 years that I felt true happiness.”

 

**Shige**

It’s a happy time now. All remaining members are married. Yamashita-kun married Kitagawa Keiko, as expected. They had two kids and are happy. They are living a very comfortable life with YamaPi still an actor and Keiko a housewife. Koyama married a simple girl who worked part-time at the Ramen Shop. They’re happy now; Koyama is hosting numerous shows, as expected from Koyama Keiichiro. They have 3 kids and one is named Shigeaki. Tegoshi and Massu is together. They adopted a boy and named him Ryo. I always expected them to end up with each other.

It’s a rainy day when Koyama Keiichiro died of heart attack. His whole family is beside him and he died peacefully, knowing that he will see his best friend soon. He died at the age of 90. It’s been an eventful journey to heaven of Koyama and at last, after 2 days of wandering about, he arrived at heaven.

**Koyama**

Are? Where am I? Heaven? It’s been a long journey to heaven, huh?

“Nope. It’s just you. Clumsy as ever, Koyama.” A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked behind me and find Shige and Ryo, looking happy and content beside each other on a gazebo in front of a small, cozy house.

“Shigeeeeeeeeee!” I run to Shige. I haven’t seen him in 60 years!

Luckily, he let me hug him. I missed him dearly. I’m crying now, bawling my eyes out.

“You never stopped watching us. Like what you said when I saw you on the night you body was found.” I told him.

“Of course I didn’t. I even know that you named your eldest Shigeaki.” He told me.

“Are you happy now?” I ask him.

He moves to stand next to Ryo.

“Very much.” And holds Ryo’s hands tight in his.

 

**Shige**

Koyama accepted his death quite easily. He says that he’s been working on accepting it. He suffered a chronic heart disease so he had a longer time to prepare. And he already lived his life to the fullest.

Yamashita Tomohisa died together with his wife. They died of a car accident, only the two of them. Albeit the circumstances, they died peacefully and content. Their journey to heaven was short and brief. They had each other anyway.

**Yamapi**

Heaven? Keiko? I look around and I see Keiko a feet away from me. I immediately reach out to her.

“Tomo. Where are we? Are we in heaven?” She asked me in her ever gentle voice.

“I think so. Do you think Shige, Ryo-chan and Koyama are here?” I ask her and she shrugged.

“No need to make up theories Pi.” I hear a familiar husky voice behind me. I look behind me.

There stands Nishikido Ryo in all his glory, Kato Shigeaki, still young, still as I remembered 60 years ago. And Koyama Keiichiro, looking like a light bulb between the two. I run to Shige first since I haven’t seen him in forever.

“I missed you Shige!” I hug him harder. It’s so un-Yamapi like.

I feel Shige chuckle and hear Keiko laugh. I don’t understand.

“Time mellowed you down, Yamashita-kun. Or should I say, love?” He shares a look with Keiko. Are they best friends now? They’ve only met and they share looks now.

“Now, now, Yamashita-kun. We are merely sharing a joke that only you don’t get.” He chuckles that deep and throaty way he always does.

“And even in death, you still call me Yamashita-kun. Call me Yamapi.” I hug him again, this time manly.

“It’s nice to finally meet the woman who mellowed down our Yamapi. Kato Shigeaki desu.” He introduced himself to Keiko and bowed.

“And it is nice to finally meet the one guy in NEWS that seemed to have kept my husband and all of NEWS busy every December 16th.” Keiko said, with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

I look up and find ourselves in front of a house.

“Is this your house?” I ask Shige.

“This is our house.” Ryo says, reaching out and grasping Shige’s hands to his.

 

**Shige**

We’re almost complete. This may seem like I am kind of sadistic but I can’t help but miss them.

Tegomassu died at the same time. Not by accident but by pure, natural causes. They’ve both been suffering chronic diseases and by destiny died at the exact same time. I guess even in death the duo known as Tegomassu never dies. They journey to heaven together and take their time looking at sceneries. I feel happiness emanating from them.

**Tegoshi**

We’re in heaven?

“Massu! We’re in heaven! Do you think Shige is here? Ne, I want to see him!” I tugged at Massu for him to hurry up.

“No need to hurry up, Tegoshi.” I hear a familiarly husky voice behind me. I look around and find Shige, Ryo, Koyama, Yamapi, and Keiko sitting around in a gazebo.

“Shige!” I run to him, the one I haven’t seen in ages, the one I always wanted to see, seek advice from.

He hugs me back when I reached him. I missed Shige’s manly hugs!

“I’m glad you missed me.” I hear him say and I feel chuckles erupting from his chest.

Oops, I guess I said that out loud.

“I think Massu fell asleep. We should carry him to the guest room.” Shige told me then pointed Massu, who was sprawled at the side walk.

After getting Massu tucked in the guest room of what appeared to be Shige and Ryo’s house, we continued telling each other stories.

**Masuda**

I wake up from my dream of gyoza and Tegoshi to a very unfamiliar room and very familiar laughter from downstairs. I sit up and listen. I hear the laughter of NEWS and Keiko. I also hear a very distinct and familiar laughter that I haven’t heard for years—Shige’s. I race down the stairs and find everyone in the living room, including Shige. I run to him and hug him.

“Same reaction as everyone.” I hear him say and feel him laugh.

“I missed you, Shige.” I told him in honesty.

“I missed you too, Massu.”

“Oi! Stop being too touchy with MY boyfriend!” I hear Ryo yell then Shige is being yanked out of my embrace.

I realized that this is the banter that we always yearned for ever since Shige died.


End file.
